Ranch Hand
Ranch Hand is the tenth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. It aired 2/6/2018. Story Wyatt, Rosa and Ditto walk alongside a road on Route 216, when a car approaches them from behind. The car pulls up to a stop next to them, the window rolling down to reveal it is Reggie. Reggie: Hey guys. Need a lift? Rosa: Reggie! Wyatt: That’s the Reggie guy you were talking about? Rosa: It is! What are you doing all the way out here? Reggie: I visited a friend up north, and decided to visit another one on my way home. She owns a ranch not too far from here… Rosa: You mean Hayley? She’s a good friend of mine as well. We visited her on the way up! Wyatt: Actually, I would like to visit again. See if she can help me figure out the PC problem. Reggie: Hop in then! You’ll get there much faster than walking! Rosa: Oh, thank you! A nice, warm heated car sounds lovely! Rosa’s purse begins to glow, Rosa stiffened in place. Reggie’s eyes look harshly, as she pulls out a shining egg. It hatches into an Azurill, who looks Rosa right in the eye. Azurill: Azu! Azu! Rosa: Aw! Azurill! (Hushed) Did you have to hatch right now? Azurill: Azu? Reggie: (Deadpan) So, you had an egg. End Scene The group drives in silence, with Reggie sternly watching the road. Wyatt sits in the front seat while Rosa is in the back. Ditto has Transformed into Azurill, the two playing around with their tails. Rosa looks ashamed, as she looks up at Reggie. Rosa: Reggie, I… Reggie: I thought we had gotten you off the need for eggs. I had truly believed that you could do it. Then I find out that you’re still breeding eggs! Wyatt: Hey, that’s not fair! This is only the second one that’s hatched since she worked with you! Reggie: Really? Rosa: Yes. The first one I got to try to coax me down. I had fully intended on raising that one, but it saw another trainer first and saw him as its mother. Wyatt: (Snickers) It hatched looking away from her. Rosa: Then Ditto brought me a random egg from the sea. And then Azurill here. But that has been it! I admit I broke when I got the Azurill egg, but I was really upset with… Reggie: It doesn’t matter if you were upset. Those are the times that it’s hardest to resist, and more crucial to do so! Rosa looks away, ashamed. Reggie sighs in frustration. Reggie: So, you have one more egg you said? Rosa: Yes. Reggie: I think that the best way to truly end this habit of yours would be to take away your Ditto. Rosa: What?! Reggie: Leave it with Hayley and continue your journey. That way you won’t be tempted. Rosa: (Heartbroken) I, but, Ditto Azurill: (Upset) Azu azu. Ditto Azurill reverts, Ditto crawling in Rosa’s lap. Rosa pets Ditto, calming it down. Rosa: There there. It’ll be okay. The car arrives at the ranch, them seeing Teddiursa, Meowth, Snorlax, Morelull, Lickitung, Leafeon, Wynaut and Vulpix frolicking in the field. Hayley and Kidd having a practice battle. Hayley is using a Yanma while Kidd uses Chimchar. Pikachu and Weavile are off to the side. Kidd: Chimchar, use Flamethrower! Hayley: Yanma, block it with Ancient Power! Chimchar breathes a Flamethrower, while Yanma forms an after image. The after image turns into silver energy that forms into a sphere, blocking Flamethrower and firing it. Chimchar flips back, dodging the attack. Yanma then glows pink, morphing and evolving into Yanmega. Yanmega: Yan! Hayley: Yee-haw! Ye evolved! Kidd: See? Those reports we saw from Professor Rowan were right! Hayley: Yeah. Though I don’ know why we needed it to evolve. I don’t plan on giving Yanmega up anyway. Kidd: I know you are attached to some of these Pokémon. But we aren’t making enough money just by renting space to keep us afloat! Let me at least introduce you to my friend… Hayley: Kidd. Enough. We have guests. Reggie! Hayley goes over to Reggie, hugging him and planting a kiss on his cheek. Reggie: Hayley. Looking as lovely as always! Hayley: Aw! I oughta bring you up here more often, just to hear your sweet talk! Rosa: Hey Hayley. Hayley is surprised as Rosa, Wyatt, Ditto and Azurill get out of the car. Hayley: Rosa! Wasn’t expecting you back so soon! Wyatt: Yeah, well I had a problem with my PC system. I was wondering if you could take a look or see if we could get ahold of Bill. Hayley: Sure thing! Come on! I’ll take you in! Hayley and Wyatt head inside, as Kidd bends down and pets Azurill. Kidd: So your egg hatched into Azurill! I’m so glad you came back so I could see this adorable little thing! Azurill: Azu! Reggie: So, was the parent your Pokémon? Kidd: Oh, no! It was Wyatt’s. Rosa: (Ashamed) But Kidd did give me the incentive to do it. Kidd: Hey, if eggs make you happy, then you should get some eggs. Reggie: (Serious) Until you start stealing from people. Kidd: Eh, there’s a bit of a grey area there, sure. Reggie: (Suspicious and frustrated) Grey? Rosa’s bag flashes again, as she groans. Rosa: Really?! Did you both wait until Reggie was here or something?! Rosa pulls the blue egg out, as it hatches into a Phione. It yawns and stretches as it looks up at Rosa. Phione: Phi! Phi! Rosa: Awww! Rosa holds Phione up, which continues to chirp in excitement. Rosa: You are so adorable! Hello! I’m Rosa! Phione: Phione! Kidd: (Taken aback) A, Phione?! Rosa: Yeah. We were in Chocovine Town during the Phione festival. Ditto turned into one a few times, one of those times in the ocean. I guess it found a wild one to breed with. Reggie: And you had no input on this? Rosa: (Shakes head) Mm-hmm. Kidd: Well, we’d be happy to hold onto it here for you… Rosa: No, I’ll keep it with me. If I keep a full party, then I’ll be less tempted to get new eggs. (Looks at Reggie) Would that be acceptable? Reggie: (Chuckles) If you think you can do so. Piplup: Piplup! Sudowoodo runs from Piplup’s Bubble Beam, as Piplup comes over to them. It is fascinated by Phione, offering its hand. Piplup: Piplup! Pip, pip, Piplup! Phione: Phi? Rosa: Go on with it, Phione. It’ll be fun. Phione: Phi! Phione hops out of Rosa’s hands, as it and Azurill follow Piplup over to a pond. They get in the water and start splashing each other. Hayley and Wyatt work on the PC system, Hayley perplexed. Hayley: Well, it doesn’t look like anything’s wrong. The system log says that there were withdrawals. Wyatt: They weren’t from me. Going through, I’m missing quite a few Pokémon. Lairon, Lileep, Gible. Carnivine, Spiritomb. Hayley: Maybe Bill has done something with them. I’ll try calling him. Hayley gets on the phone, it going straight to voicemail. She hangs up. Hayley: Nothing. He’s probably busy. Wyatt: Can we try again tomorrow? We need to figure out what the problem is. Hayley: Sure thing. End Scene That night, everyone is asleep, with Wyatt on the floor and Rosa on the couch in the living room. Ditto is on her shoulder as Phione is curled up in her arms. The farmhouse has Pokéballs covering the shelves, as two figures swipe several marked Pokéballs. They go out into the field and return those Pokémon to their Pokéballs, as they look into the window of the main house. Figure: Hypno. The figure chooses Hypno from a Pokéball, its short white ruff of hair indicating it is Male. The figure holds up a Poké Doll item. Figure: Switcheroo. The Hypno holds his hand hand out, it glowing purple. The Poké Doll and Phione glow purple, as they switch locations. The second figure, now revealed to be Weavile, swipes four Pokéballs from Rosa’s bag. She runs out and joins the figure, who moves into the light revealing it to be Kidd. Kidd: Nicely done. I hate to leave this place, but the payday on this little one is too good to pass up. Phione: (Talking in sleep) Phi. Kidd grins mischievously, as she takes one of the Pokéballs from Weavile to return it. Piplup: (Groggy) Lup? Kidd turns her head, seeing Piplup floating asleep on the pond. It lifts its head up, seeing Kidd holding Phione. Piplup is alert in an instant. Piplup: Piplup lup! Kidd: Hypno, Hypnosis. Hypno: Hypno. Hypno faces Piplup, waving his pendulum back and forth to release hypnotic waves. Piplup sways back and forth from this, and falls back into the pond, creating a big splash. Phione begins to wake, looking up at Kidd. Phione: (Startled) Phi?! Kidd: Ssh! Ssh! Don’t cry, little one! Kidd gets ready to return Phione, when it lets out an ear splitting cry, powered by Super Sonic. Kidd screams from the close range pain, as Weavile and Hypno hold their ears. Inside the house, Ditto wakes up, falling on Rosa’s face. Rosa: Agh! Rosa sits up, Ditto falling off her. She sees the Poké Doll in her arms, gasping. Rosa: Eh?! Phione’s gone! She looks out the window, seeing Kidd with Phione. Rosa gets off the couch while stepping on Wyatt, him groaning. Wyatt: Ow! What’s the big deal?! Rosa: A thief! (Gasps) I’m missing several Pokéballs! Wyatt: What?! Wyatt grabs his belt, as the two make it outside. Kidd holds the Pokéball up and returns Phione, sighing with relief at the end of the noise. Rosa: Kidd! Kidd turns, groaning as she sees the two approaching. Rosa: What are you doing to my Pokémon?! Kidd: I’m offering them to a new trainer, as it is your wishes to give them to the best home possible. Or in this case, the one who pays the most for them! Wyatt: What?! Why do you need money?! Kidd: For my extreme sports challenges, duh! My sponsors have run dry! I’ve been working here to try to get funds when I was approached by a man who said they’d pay for Pokémon on their list. They had a long list and fortunately, you were sending Pokémon here by the earful! Wyatt: Meowth! Get the Pokéballs back! Wyatt throws his Pokéball, choosing Meowth. Meowth: Meowth! Meowth speeds towards Kidd, but Weavile moves just as fast, intercepting it. Kidd: Night Slash! Weavile’s claws glow purple as they elongate, slashing through Meowth. Meowth does a handspring back, and extends its claws, which glow purple as well. The two engage in a collision of Night Slash attacks. Rosa: Slugma, use Rock Throw! Rosa throws her Pokéball, choosing Slugma. Slugma: Slug! Slugma forms several jagged rocks around itself, firing them at Kidd. Kidd: Psychic. Hypno uses Psychic, catching the Rock Throw and shooting it back at Slugma. Slugma is blasted back. Wyatt: I bet you’re the one that hacked my PC system to steal my Pokémon! Kidd: I didn’t have to! I knew your password from the last time you were here! I didn’t expect you two to come back though, just for Rosa to send her Azurill back once it had hatched. Rosa: (Gasps) You tricked me into breeding an Azurill, just to steal it?! Kidd: Yep. It’s on my list. Rosa and Wyatt fume with anger, Kidd blowing a raspberry. Kidd: Oh, come on! Don’t be like that! In all honesty, you two should join me! Rosa: What?! Kidd: (Points at Rosa) Sending your newborn Pokémon to a ranch to be cared for? (Points at Wyatt) Storing your excess Pokémon in cyber space? You two catch so many Pokémon you don’t know what to do with, you’d be perfect for the line of bounty hunting! Instead of holding on to them, you could just sell your Pokémon to people who actually want them! Think about it! You could keep up your breeding habit and make money to keep you going! You can complete the Pokédex and not worry about storage! Wyatt: Completing the Pokédex doesn’t have that notion on it! We wanna befriend the Pokémon we connect into our Pokédex, right Rosa? Rosa: I, I… Rosa looks away, ashamed. Rosa: I, never had a Pokédex. That was a lie. I thought, people would understand and allow me to keep breeding and hatching eggs if I said I was doing it for the Pokédex. Which worked. Until someone didn’t care about that at all. Kidd: See? You have every incentive to go for profit! Join me! We’ll grab all the Pokémon you’re not using here and get them on the market! With Phione alone, you could be rich! Rosa stops, as if seriously contemplating it. Reggie: Don’t do it, Rosa! Rosa turns, seeing Reggie and Hayley running out to join them. Reggie: A bounty hunter like that is cold and heartless, not caring about anything or anyone else! But you’re not that person, at least not anymore. I saw the joy in your eyes as you held up that Phione. You really do care about Pokémon! And we can’t let the likes of her get away with our Pokémon! Hippopotas, use Sand Tomb! Reggie throws a Pokéball, choosing Hippopotas. Hippopotas: Hippo! Hippopotas releases sand from the ports on his back, the sand covering the ground. Weavile, Hypno and Kidd have their feet trapped in the Sand Tomb. Kidd: Nice try! But I’m prepared for that! Chimchar, go! Kidd opens a Pokéball, choosing Chimchar which lands on her shoulder. Chimchar: Chim! Rosa: Chimchar! Kidd: Gee, did you forget? You gave me this Chimchar! Use Grass Knot! Chimchar leaps off Kidd’s shoulder, eyes glowing green. Grass vines break out of the sand, wrapping around Hippopotas. Hippopotas screams in fright, as it is lifted off the ground and slammed down. Hippopotas’ Sand Tomb fades, as Kidd and Weavile flip backwards, Chimchar landing on Kidd’s shoulder. Kidd: Hypno! Time for our escape! Poison Gas! Hypno opens his mouth, releasing a wave of dark green gas from his mouth. Everyone coughs as they are bathed in it, as Kidd and her Pokémon are gone when it fades. Rosa drops to her knees, on the verge of tears. Rosa: She, she took them all. Wyatt: Hey, we’ll get them back. She couldn’t have gotten far. Reggie: Either way, we may be in luck. Reggie points forward, seeing wet footprints going off into the distance. Reggie: Piplup was in the pond before, but is gone now. I think it went to chase after them! Wyatt: Then let’s not waste anytime! Hayley: I’ll start composing a list of all the Pokémon that she took. In case we need to file a report. Reggie: Right. Come on! Reggie returns Hippopotas as he runs after the trail of water. Wyatt goes to Rosa, helping her up. Wyatt: Your Pokémon won’t get themselves back, you know. Rosa: (Sniffling) When did you become the serious one? Wyatt: When she threatened my family. You included. Rosa smiles, as the two take off running after Reggie. Main Events * Rosa's eggs hatch into an Azurill and Phione. * Hayley's Yanma evolves into Yanmega. * Wyatt reveals that he is missing Lairon, Lileep, Gible, Carnivine, and Spiritomb. * Kidd reveals that she is a bounty hunter, stealing Pokémon from the ranch to fund her participation in extreme sports. * Kidd steals most of Rosa's on hand Pokémon and several from the ranch. * Kidd reveals she owns a Hypno. Characters * Rosa * Wyatt * Reggie * Hayley Villains * Kidd Summers Pokémon * Ditto (Rosa's) * Azurill (Rosa's, newly hatched) * Phione (Rosa's, newly hatched) * Piplup (Rosa's) * Slugma (Rosa's) * Meowth (Wyatt's) * Hippopotas (Reggie's) * Yanma (Hayley's, evolves) * Yanmega (Hayley's, newly evolved) * Chimchar (Kidd's) * Weavile (Kidd's) * Hypno (Kidd's) On Ranch * Teddiursa (Rosa's) * Meowth (Rosa's) * Snorlax (Rosa's) * Morelull (Rosa's) * Lickitung (Rosa's) * Leafeon * Wynaut * Vulpix * Pikachu * Sudowoodo Trivia * Kidd is revealed to be a bounty hunter, explaining her noted suspicious behavior in The Pokémon Ranch. * Kidd stealing Pokémon from the ranch explains the Pokémon of Rosa's that didn't appear the last time they were at the ranch. * Wyatt has had 5 Pokémon stolen from his PC system. * If Phione is counted as a Mythical Pokémon, then Rosa is the first main character to own a Legendary or Mythical Pokémon. Tobias is not counted as he is a rival and secondary character. * Rosa reveals that she never had a Pokédex, simply using it as an excuse for collecting so many Pokémon eggs. This is backed up by the fact that she has never been shown using one. * This is the first episode of PT:W to air on a day besides Sunday. It aired on a Tuesday instead. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Pokémon Tales: Bounty Hunter Arc